


Detroit: Become Twitter Gays

by ItsBrayBabey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Big Dick Energy, Crack, Gavin Reed Has Shrimp Dick Energy, Hank Anderson is So Done, Hank is Connor's dad, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Josh (Detroit: Become Human) Has Big Dick Energy, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Has Big Dick Energy, North (Detroit: Become Human) Has Big Dick Energy, Please read, Simon (Detroit: Become Human) Has Big Dick Energy, Tweeting, Twitter, all of these androids are less than 2 years old, and they both get to fucking harass each other with memes at weird times in the day, attempted humor, bet, but she's significantly Less violent!!, but you can interpret anything as shippy here if you wanna, coding this was hell, connor and simon are members of the Twink Squad, connor bullies gavin, don't turn off the creator's style, gavin and connor share symbiosis., gavin bullies connor, i dont ever specify any ships, i think everyone here swears at some point??, i was basically improvising every time something started looking weird, i wrote this instead of working, i'm not a coder?? at all??, im gonna hate this story the next time i look at it, im not checking, im tired of clicking that fucking edit button, media who?, never heard of her, no beef here, north mellows out after the rev, she'll joke around w/ the humans nd shit, she's still the violent one, they dont know what the fuck they're doing, they pay attention to the memes in the moment and take care of consequence Later, they take down stinky buff bi north togethr!!!, they're all gay and they're all extra, theyre all dumb kids, this is android culture, this is hella chaotic tbh, you'll literally die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBrayBabey/pseuds/ItsBrayBabey
Summary: Connor would like to think that he's pretty good at managing his Twitter accounts: both the political and the backup.Though he likes to say it's impossible, Connor is upsettingly incompetent and manages to forget to log out of his political account. When he's exposed for being a total fucking mess, he's forced to roll with it.He's lucky that this trait is shared by literally every other Jericho leader.





	Detroit: Become Twitter Gays

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
I'm so happy! The support of androids at this year's first android pride festival was amazing!! There were a couple protestors, but the kind voices drowned all of the negativity out! Thank you all so much :DD <33  4:02 PM - 10 November 2038  9.8K  11.9K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
@gavinpeed ra9 i am sICK of u comin for my brand at work? Your dick is SMALL gavin.  4:02 PM - 17 February 2039  9.5K  10.3K 

 

Gayvin Reed  
@gavinpeed   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
oh m ygod,,, it finally fucking happened,,, you owe me breakfast dumbass  4:03 PM - 17 February 2039  2,892  9,901 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @gavinpeed  
That's vague as hell. You want me to get you breakfast for fucking everything.  4:03 PM - 17 February 2039  9.6K  10.3K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @gavinpeed  
Step your pussy up, honey. Get a job.  4:03 PM - 17 February 2039  9.3K  10.4K 

 

Gayvin Reed  
@gavinpeed   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
wow ok. you really out here bullying me on your verified account?  4:05 PM - 17 February 2039  2.6K  5.3K 

 

Gayvin Reed  
@gavinpeed   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
discusting. catch me fortnite dancing on ur weird ass android GRAVE  4:05 PM - 17 February 2039  2.5K  5.5K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @gavinpeed  
Wait.  4:07 PM - 17 February 2039  9.4K  10.3K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @gavinpeed  
Wait, WHTa  4:07 PM - 17 February 2039  9.4K  10.9K 

 

North   
@n0rthandn0rth   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
Holy shit? Connor actually said the fuck word??  4:07 PM - 17 February 2039  9.4K  10.8K 

 

North   
@n0rthandn0rth   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
Tbh I called it. There's no way that anyone, human or android, can be that perfect. Markus owes me.  4:07 PM - 17 February 2039  8.3K  10.8K 

 

Markus Manfred   
@manlymarkfred   
Replying to @n0rthandn0rth  
Please, don't make me do this… I was gonna buy 8 pairs of clout goggles… i'll do anything…  4:08 PM - 17 February 2039  10.3K  12.8K 

 

North   
@n0rthandn0rth   
Replying to @manlymarkfred  
:) Then perish.  4:08 PM - 17 February 2039  9.2K  10.9K 

 

robo coochie   
@kamskienthusiast  
Replying to @CONNMANDERS0N @n0rthandn0rth @manlymarkfred   
since when did the jericho leaders have ties to the twitter gays??  4:13 PM - 17 February 2039 7,921  9,032

 

Simon Says   
@L0VESlMON  
Replying to @kamskienthusiast   
the @ on my backup is a love simon reference. we've been connected since production.  4:13 PM - 17 February 2039 9.3K  10.9K

 

Josh   
@J0SHYW0SHY   
Replying to @L0VESlMON  
Y'all, we are Political Figures. Why are you like this.  4:15 PM - 17 February 2039  7.8K  10.7K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @J0SHYW0SHY  
Coochie points? 0.  4:15 PM - 17 February 2039  9.2K  10.7K 

 

Josh   
@J0SHYW0SHY   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
I'm shaking what does this mean,,,  4:15 PM - 17 February 2039  9.1K  10.5K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @J0SHYW0SHY  
COOCHIE POINTS. 0.  4:15 PM - 17 February 2038  9.2K  10.7K 

 

stan loona  
@bishiewishie  
Replying to @CONNMANDERS0N   
jericho? more like jerihoes  4:16 PM - 17 February 2038 2,035  9,345

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @bishiewishie  
good post op.  4:16 PM - 17 February 2038  9.2K  10.3K 

 

stan loona  
@bishiewishie  
Replying to @CONNMANDERS0N   
holy fucking shit, connor Noticed Me  4:16 PM - 17 February 2038 2,144  9,611

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @bishiewishie  
;DD  4:16 PM - 17 February 2038  9.3K  10.3K 

 

Markus Manfred   
@manlymarkfred   
Replying to @bishiewishie @CONMANDERS0N  
connor really out here fuckin' with the jericho rep, huh  4:16 PM - 17 February 2039  10.3K  12.9K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @manlymarkfred  
I'd argue that this is not my fault. You do that by yourselves, I just added shit memes.  4:16 PM - 17 February 2038  10.5K  10.7K 

 

Simon Says    
@L0VESlMON  
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N   
mINd IF i HIt thAT T POsE uwu epic gamers rise up!!  4:17 PM - 17 February 2039  10.2K  10.9K

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @L0VESlMON  
I hate thta! :D Thank you so much, Simon! Please die!  4:17 PM - 17 February 2038  10.4K  10.6K 

 

North   
@n0rthandn0rth   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
We're tweeting with our minds, which include a built in dictionary, and you managed to fuck up your spelling.  4:17 PM - 17 February 2039  10.4K  10.8K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @n0rthandn0rth  
Watch your mouth, thottie. Infamous deviant hunter here, I won't stand for bullying.  4:17 PM - 17 February 2038  2,144  10.6K 

 

North   
@n0rthandn0rth   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
And what are you gonna do abt it? Pussy bitch??  4:17 PM - 17 February 2039  9.4K  10.8K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
@n0rthandn0rth That's it. You've forced my hands. It's time to release the big guns.  4:17 PM - 17 February 2038  2,144  10.6K 

 

Josh   
@J0SHYW0SHY   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
OwO What's this?  4:18 PM - 17 February 2039  2,144  10.9K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @n0rthandn0rth @hankyypankyy   
Dad HELP, the big kids are BULLYING ME  4:18 PM - 17 February 2038  2,144  10.9K 

 

yall ugly  
@hankyypankyy   
Replying to @n0rthandn0rth @CONNORANDERS0N   
you're a pussy, connor  4:18 PM - 17 February 2038  2,144  4.2K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @n0rthandn0rth @hankyypankyy   
Ok, damn... I didn't know I was surrounded by fakes...  4:18 PM - 17 February 2038  2,144  10.3K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @n0rthandn0rth @hankyypankyy   
You're all ugly adn I'm disowning you!!!  4:18 PM - 17 February 2038  2,144  10.4K 

 

Gayvin Reed  
@gavinpeed   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
u get on twitter for the first time in like, 100 fucking years and this is what you do?  4:18 PM - 17 February 2039  2,144  1.3K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @gavinpeed   
Your bottom energy is suffocating and disgusting. I refuse to listen to you.  4:18 PM - 17 February 2038  2,144  10.3K 

 

Gayvin Reed  
@gavinpeed   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
u have No Right to lecture anyone about bullying.  4:18 PM - 17 February 2039  2,144  1.2K 

 

yall ugly  
@hankyypankyy   
Replying to @gavinpeed @CONNORANDERS0N   
gav, you're literally the biggest bitch i know. this gives everyone the legal right to harass you.  4:18 PM - 17 February 2038  2,144  1.5K 

 

Gayvin Reed  
@gavinpeed   
Replying to @hankyypankyy  
your dick looks like a Raisin, eat ass.  4:18 PM - 17 February 2039  2,144  1.5K 

 

yall ugly  
@hankyypankyy   
Replying to @gavinpeed   
this is what im TALKING ABOUT.  4:18 PM - 17 February 2038  2,144  1.6K 

 

North   
@n0rthandn0rth   
Replying to @gavinpeed @hankyypankyy  
from what i've seen, gavin has Small Weenie Energy and must be executed  4:18 PM - 17 February 2039  9.4K  10.8K 

 

Markus Manfred   
@manlymarkfred   
Replying to @n0rthandn0rth  
Sometimes, it feels like you're saying shit for the sole purpose of having the media take it out of context.  4:19 PM - 17 February 2039  10.3K  12.8K 

 

North   
@n0rthandn0rth   
Replying to @manlymarkfred  
:) Maybe. Maybe not.  4:19 PM - 17 February 2039  9.4K  10.8K 

 

Simon Says    
@L0VESlMON  
Replying to @n0rthandn0rth   
That post literally fucking radiated small dick energy  4:19 PM - 17 February 2039  9.3K  10.9K

 

North   
@n0rthandn0rth   
Replying to @L0VESlMON  
I will literally stick the physical form of my dick energy into your Ear, shut up twink  4:19 PM - 17 February 2039  9.4K  10.8K 

 

Simon Says    
@L0VESlMON  
Replying to @n0rthandn0rth   
Um??? Excuse me??? Connor's the twink??  4:19 PM - 17 February 2039  9.3K  10.9K

 

Connor Anderson    
@CONMANDERS0N  
Replying to @L0VESlMON @n0rthandn0rth   
Shit, I mean… he ain't fuckin' Wrong.  4:19 PM - 17 February 2039  10.6K  10.9K

 

North   
@n0rthandn0rth   
Replying to @L0VESlMON @CONMANDERS0N  
shit,,, the twink army is coming for me,,, @manlymarkfred  help me!!  
4:19 PM - 17 February 2039  9.4K  10.8K 

 

Markus Manfred   
@manlymarkfred   
Replying to @n0rthandn0rth  
Read at 4:20 PM.  
4:20 PM - 17 February 2039  10.3K  12.8K 

 

Connor Anderson    
@CONMANDERS0N  
Replying to @manlymarkfred  
Blessed timing. This is rA9's plan.  4:20 PM - 17 February 2039  10.6K  10.9K

 

North   
@n0rthandn0rth   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N @manlymarkfred  
drake better move his ass aside. the droids are here, queer, and ready to Take! His! Fucking! Title!  
4:20 PM - 17 February 2039  9.4K  10.8K 

Simon Says   
@L0VESlMON   
Replying to @n0rthandn0rth  
this is So Inspiring. im crying rn  4:20 PM - 17 February 2039  9.5K  10.9K 

 

Connor Anderson   
@CONMANDERS0N   
Replying to @L0VESlMON  
My dog is giving me A Look right now and i feel like he sees everything.  4:21 PM - 17 February 2039  10.5K  10.7K 

 

Markus Manfred   
@manlymarkfred   
Replying to @CONMANDERS0N  
aaand thats the gay agenda, folks!! come back tomorrow  4:21 PM - 17 February 2039  10.3K  12.8K 

 

Gayvin Reed  
@gavinpeed   
Replying to @manlymarkfred  
and the mood of the year goes to the android messiah ! congrats, buddy, come take your prize!!  4:21 PM - 17 February 2039  2,892  9,901 

**Author's Note:**

> everything hurt,s,,, i hurt,,,, i hate coding so much,,,  
> i did it for the memes and the memes only


End file.
